


Promise Kept

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: There was a star on John’s calendar, on a random Wednesday halfway through June.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #250 "25 years"

There was a star on John’s calendar, on a random Wednesday halfway through June.

Which Rodney knew because John still had an actual paper calendar hanging on the wall of his office, even though everyone else had switched to the digital calendars maintained by Atlantis’s central computer system. It was a month-by-month calendar, and when John had torn off the page for May, Rodney had frowned at the little star, hand-drawn in red ink, that took up the entire square for that day.

“It’s a surprise,” John had said, after Rodney asked, with the kind of half-shy, half-sly smile Rodney had come to trust over the years, and Rodney resisted the urge to ask for details.

And actually, Rodney had forgotten all about the calendar star, after he and Radek had started on a city-wide systems update and their days started running together. So he was more than a little confused to wake up one Wednesday morning, halfway through June, to John trailing lazy kisses down his shoulder.

“Sheppard?” he rasped. “What’re you doing?”

“Keeping my promise,” said John, between kisses. “Today’s the day.”

“What day?” Rodney asked. “What promise?”

John propped himself up on one elbow, draping his other arm over Rodney’s chest. In the morning light, his graying hair shone silver and the laugh lines around his eyes were highlighted gold. He was still beautiful, after all this time.

“Twenty-five years,” he said.

Rodney frowned. “Twenty-five years of what?”

He was good with numbers, even dates – it wasn’t the anniversary of the day they’d met, which had been over thirty years ago, now, and it wasn’t their wedding anniversary, which hadn’t been that long ago – but while Rodney struggled to attach a meaning to today, John grinned.

“Twenty-five years ago,” John said, leaning over Rodney to continue his trail of kisses down the other shoulder, “I told you how damned lucky I was to have you, to be yours. And _you_ did that scrunchy-smile you do when you’re pretending to believe me, and said to tell you that again in twenty-five years.”

“And that’s today,” said Rodney, a little breathless. “You – you wrote it on your calendar.”

“No way I was missing this,” John told him. “This is much too important.”

“Worth waiting twenty-five years for?”

John’s smile shifted, turning softer. “It’s on my calendar for fifty years, too,” he said, and Rodney surged up to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
